Continuous vertical casting of metallic bar products takes place at temperatures in the region of 2,200.degree. F. or more. It is therefore necessary to provide cooling apparatus for cooling the forming die and the products being formed. In commercial operations where the rate of production is always important, the cooling of the die in the product should take place at a rapid pace so as to maintain the high production rate. Moreover, it is important that the cooling be effective so as not only to produce sufficient cooling but also uniform cooling throughout the die and the product being cast to avoid weak spots in the grain structure of the die which can damage the same as well as to avoid weak spots in the grain structure of the products being cast to thereby provide improved uniform strength throughout the product being cast. In addition, the cooling effects the grain appearance in the product being cast, therefore the cooling should be uniform to avoid an irregular grain appearance in the product which is objectionable.
In addition to protecting the die and ensuring uniform strength and grain characteristics in the product being cast, the cooling system should also effectively cool parts of the cooler assembly itself to avoid premature breakdown of the cooler assembly requiring replacement and slowing down production.